


Neither Shame Nor Fear

by LibidineTertius



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Almost the Whole Fic is a Flashback, Bad sex etiquette, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random Encounter Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibidineTertius/pseuds/LibidineTertius
Summary: Early Tony was definitely an asshole.Tony runs into Justin Hammer for the first time in 1997. He taps that.
Relationships: Justin Hammer/Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	Neither Shame Nor Fear

**Author's Note:**

> In the late 90's, Sam Rockwell (the actor who played Justin Hammer) appeared in Galaxy Quest as Guy Fleegman. (If you haven't seen it, it's a pretty fun movie!) That's more or less how I pictured late 90's Justin Hammer.  
> [This is the look with the mustache and the hair.](https://tenor.com/XnY7.gif)

(2011- New York)

“I get that you two are business rivals,” Steve said, shaking his head, “but with you two it’s so _personal_.

The whiskey splashed against the side of the tumbler as Tony twisted the bottle away just a hair too quickly. “Business rivals. I guess that’s accurate enough. If you ignore the fact that he tries so hard to be like me, but without any of the… intelligence, charm, or-” Tony faltered a little as he finished, “-moral compass.” Tony was _aware_ that the moral compass was a new addition. Aware of the breadth and depth of shitty things he’d done over the years. Aware that, even now, he wasn’t entirely sure how bad some of them had been.

***

(1997- Köln)

Tony tried to throw parties, not attend them. It gave him control. If it was _his_ party, he could invite people in and throw them out as he chose or retreat to a private space with someone hot for other entertainment if he was tired of people or even abandoned them all entirely to go work on his robots. But, sometimes, he did end up attending parties. He’d been visiting one of the Max Plank Institutes, and geniuses did throw the best parties. 

Of course, since he wasn’t throwing it, it meant Tony was stuck with his fellow partygoers. Biologists, engineers, physicists… the innovators and those who just wheedled their way in. And, sure, there were a lot of plus-ones who Tony didn’t particularly expect to be brilliant, but it always offended him when you couldn’t tell who was arm-candy and who was on the guest list.

The guy in the shiny blue suit monopolizing the Pyms’ attention clearly _thought_ he was one of the geniuses. He was using all the right words, but in such a nonsensical vomiting of information that Tony was sure it had been memorized and was just being regurgitated. Hank Pym looked past the guy and nodded at Tony. The blowhard turned too and… wow, that mustache was a disaster. A horrible, little caterpillar stretched across the man’s upper lip. But Tony definitely wanted to mess that hair. Preferably with the blowhard on his knees.

The implication made Tony smile.

Maybe that smile looked more inviting than it was, because the blowhard smiled back at Tony, all teeth. “Hey. Justin Hammer,” he said, putting out a hand. 

Tony, always a bit put-off by people he didn’t know trying to touch him, shied away and grabbed a drink off a passing tray instead. “You with Plank?” he asked. The guy sounded American too. He almost instantly regretted asking, because he didn’t actually want to know. The Pyms were scooting away, leaving Tony with _Hammer_. Was that really his name? “Justin Hammer. Sounds like a porn star,” he said, not bothering to suppress his internal dialogue. 

Hammer’s eyes widened a little and he looked down and then… looked at Tony through his lashes. Wow. Alright. Yeah. The whole thought about getting this guy on his knees seemed pretty possible considering that look. 

Leading Hammer and his caterpillar mustache out of the party room didn’t require doing more than walking slowly, the guy caught in Tony’s orbit while Happy followed from a long-suffering distance. Hammer was nattering on about propellant mixtures, and maybe some part of that made it into Tony’s brain, because he led the guy down into the garage. Not that fucking someone in the host’s garage was much classier than fucking someone in the host’s bathroom, but it felt right to Tony at the moment. 

The three-car garage only had two cars in it and was clearly part-workspace, but Tony could work with it. He pushed Hammer up against a reddish Z3 Beemer, standing between his legs, bodies pressed close enough there could be no mistake. Maybe he’d just flip Hammer around and fuck him here. If come spoiled the Beemer’s paint job, he figured he’d be doing his host a favor by making them get a real red. Hammer just smiled, his hands on Tony’s hips as went in for a kiss. 

Tony ducked his head to kiss under Hammer’s jaw instead. Guy was about his height, actually. Made getting at his throat more difficult, so Tony lifted Hammer by the hips, setting him on the hood. Hammer made a soft, eager sound, and Tony really started to get to business on his neck. It didn’t take long to yank off that tie and rip open the first couple buttons of his shirt. Literally rip… he could hear fabric give way, but Tony rewarded the exposure of skin by pressing the kind of biting kisses to Hammer’s neck that were going to leave serious hickeys later. 

“Don’t… usually do this kind of thing,” Hammer was gasping, squirming under Tony, hands in Tony’s hair. Not sure he wanted Hammer touching his hair, Tony pushed back just far enough to wind the pilfered tie around and around Hammer’s wrists in a loose sorta-knot. Hammer looked startled, but turned-on. And, yeah, there was a serious bulge in his trousers. This guy was into it. Full speed ahead. 

“I want you to blow me,” Tony told him. “You know how to do that?”

Hammer’s dark eyes were blown wide. “Yeah,” he agreed. “I know how.”

“Cool, great.” Tony helped haul him down off the hood and it took very little encouragement to get Hammer on his knees on the floor of the garage. Not the cleanest, but there was a high polyester count in Hammer’s shiny blue suit, so screw it. Tony gave in to his earlier impulse to get his hands in Hammer’s artfully mussed hair. It was a bit tacky with product, but the more Tony worked it between his hands, the better it felt. 

In the meantime, Hammer was getting Tony’s jeans open. Clearly his bound hands weren’t slowing him down when he was this eager for it. Hammer talked a lot, but mostly it didn’t seem to be anything Tony was particularly interested in, so he responded now and then on auto-pilot and promised himself that he’d fill that mouth soon. Hammer pulled Tony out of his boxer briefs, stroking him with evident appreciation and Tony ordered, “Hold me in your mouth.”

It wasn’t especially well-lit in the garage, but light enough that Tony could see the blotches of color on Hammer’s cheeks. Still, Hammer opened that mouth up and took Tony’s cock slowly and carefully into past his lips, just holding him there on his tongue like a good cockwarmer. Amused and enjoying the relative quiet, Tony continued to play with his hair. “Nice. Real nice. Wonder how long you could do this.” When Hammer began to open his mouth like he might try to actually answer, Tony thrust his hips forward, shoving most of the way in until Tony was tickled by the ugly mustache, plugging his mouth so they didn’t need to talk. Hammer gagged a little and grabbed at Tony’s thigh with his hands, but didn’t pull away.

“You like that?” Tony asked. There was a slight movement against his hands as Hammer tentatively nodded. “Good to know.” Hammer liked having his hands tied, being used as a cockwarmer, and having his face fucked? Kinky bastard. Tony was going to have fun with this one. “Just hold me a bit longer, good and deep like a proper cocksucker, and I’ll make it worth your while.”

Hammer breathed heavily through his nose, but he held still, letting Tony twist his hair into corkscrews while looking around the garage. There was a shiny, black Alpina V8 Tony wanted to open up and poke around under the hood. The roadster wasn’t as obviously showy as the Z3, but Tony bet the engine purred like… did tigers purr? If they purred, they’d probably sound like an Alpina V8.

Bringing his attention back down to Hammer’s slowly reddening face, Tony smiled. “Strap yourself in.” He pulled back his hips long enough for the guy to suck in a breath before thrusting back in, good and deep. Hammer faintly choked, but he didn’t protest, and Tony started up a good rhythm, fuck-facing him slow and deep. Tony let his head tip back, reveling in the wet noises his cock made in Hammer’s mouth and the hot, tight squeeze of that throat around his cock when Tony shoved in to the hilt. Tony always waited until he got all the way in before he stilled his hips for just a moment, letting Hammer’s throat massage his cock for a few beats before pulling back out, letting the guy breathe, and starting all over again.

When Tony figured he was good and hard (more than hard enough to fuck his latest conquest) he pulled out and considered Hammer. The man on his knees had shiny, swollen lips _and_ he’d actually shut up, looking a bit dazed. There was a damp spot on the front of his trousers; it was a serious turn-on that Hammer was so hard that he was _leaking_ just from Tony in his mouth. One more little fluff of the guy’s hair and Tony grinned. “Good bet you’d like coming on my cock, then?”

He gently shoved Hammer back onto the garage floor and looked him over, then Tony crouched next to him, pulling off the belt, tossing it off to the side somewhere, and pulling open those ugly blue trousers. He hoped the grease ruined this suit. Hammer needed something that contained a lot less plastic. But at least the underwear was black and silk. Tony had been half-ready for tighty whiteys. Reaching in through the front of the boxers, he finally got his hands on Hammer, drawing him out.

Not bad. Not the longest or the thickest. But nice. Interesting upward curve like he was packing a banana between his legs. Tony wondered if he could make Hammer come on his own face if he timed this right. “Any objection to going the other way round?” Tony asked while eying the cock, pulling a condom out of one of his jacket pockets. He deftly tore the packet open and rolled it down _the hammer_ , amused by the whole situation. 

“Wait… you’re going to… ride me?” Hammer asked, looking like he’d never heard of the position. 

Tony just fished out a little lube packet and poured some into his hands. He’d been going to a party and he’d come prepared. He had more supplies in Happy’s pockets, but Happy’s bitching and moaning whenever he caught a glimpse of Tony’s dick meant Tony tried to carry his own supplies. “Seems like a reasonable plan. No point in wasting a good erection.”

Then he efficiently slicked Hammer up. Ideally, he probably should stretch and lube himself, but Hammer wasn’t very thick and Tony wasn’t great about impulse control on a good day. Jeans around his thighs, Tony crouched over Hammer’s lap backward, one hand on the guy’s thigh for balance while he fished around behind him to fit that cock into place. A couple tries and he was sinking down onto Hammer’s dick easily enough.

It was uncomfortable, to be sure. Even a moderate dick up the ass was a stretch without prep, and Tony’s crouch was pretty awkward with his jeans still on, but Tony liked a touch of pain with his pleasure. Anyway, this wasn’t the kind of fuck where he felt like getting his clothes off first. Tony knew how to take a cock, and he was soon bobbing up and down just a little, working himself loose on Hammer’s cock while Hammer gasped the usual kind of drivel people gasped during sex in a breathy, wild tone. Tony ignored him. Might as well be fucking himself on a dildo, though Tony had never done that in anyone’s garage. Not even his own, which was an oversight in retrospect. The smell of engine oil wasn’t unsexy. 

Gradually, Tony began getting Hammer in deep enough to really feel damn good. Fucking himself on that curved cock was a nice way to spend his evening. It was rubbing him in all kinds of good places and Tony ground himself down, trying to position it just right. Not quite good enough to _come_ from, but definitely good. If he could get Jake Hammer to one of his own parties sometime so Tony could pull him into a room that had proper restraints and- moreover- gags, Tony was more than willing to take this cock for a second ride another day.

But riding Hammer like this was pretty awkward and Tony kind of wanted to be able to play with that hair when he came. Maybe he really should fuck Hammer against that Z3. 

Absently, Tony straightened up while the guy groaned and pleaded. Hammer’s dick bobbed needily in its condom. Tony grimaced and pulled that off him, tucking it absently away in Hammer’s pants pocket. “You close?”

“Close,” Hammer agreed. “Really close. Do you-”

Tony wrapped a hand around that curved cock and stroked hard and fast, trying to line up the shot. It depended on the force with which Hammer came, but theoretically, if Tony lined up the trajectory just right, the velocity should make the come hit Hammer right in the nose, which would be pretty fucking hilarious. Putting a finger to Hammer’s lips, Tony kept stroking, feeling like he was playing sex-billiards or maybe sex-pinball. “Want to try something.”

Maybe a minute later, Hammer came, the come… definitely not _arching_ the way Tony had hoped. Some of it flew high enough to spatter Hammer’s chest. (The shirt had already been torn by Tony’s earlier haste anyway. No loss.) But it didn’t fly high enough to hit Hammer in the face. Half basically just dribbled over Tony’s hand. Not very inspiring.

Tony pouted a little. “Eh. Maybe with repeated trials.” He took Hammer by the hips, helping him roll over onto his front. The orgasm must have taken him hard, because for a moment there, Hammer literally just lay face-first on the dirty garage floor while Tony tried to nudge him into sticking his ass up a bit. Giving it up as a temporarily lost cause, Tony took the time to wipe the come on his hand off on Hammer’s thigh, chuckling, and to pull his own jeans down past his knees so he could spread his legs vaguely wider. 

While Hammer revived a bit, nattering about the dirty floor and something something, Tony got out fresh condom and lube. “How’d you like it?” Tony asked. “Slow and steady or hard and fast?”

Getting up onto hands and knees, Hammer looked back over his shoulder. “Uh… give me a minute?”

Tony nodded and stuck a single lubed finger in the guy up to the first knuckle, making him yelp. “Slow. Got it.”

“Fuck…” Hammer’s head was thrown back, his teeth gritted. “Literally _just_ came.”

“I was there,” Tony agreed, slipping in further and curling his finger inside Hammer who bucked and twisted his hips. “So, you’re probably not going to come on my cock tonight unless you have a superhuman refractory period. Or unless I fuck you for… what, half an hour? Probably not in the cards. But we can try to get you up again faster.”

Hammer was gearing up to whine more. So Tony added another finger and worked him good and fast and deep, fucking him on two fingers while reaching around with the other to give the ol’ erector set a good fondle, trying to judge what his chances were of getting Hammer off again in this garage. He was not bringing Hammer to his hotel room, even if he was a pretty entertaining fuck. 

Couple minutes later, he had Hammer’s half-hard erection in hand and was lining up his own cock with the man’s ass. “So? Slow and steady or-”

“Just _give_ it to me already!” Hammer snapped, sounding pretty ragged.

Delighted, Tony laughed and snapped his hips forward. Hammer groaned and Tony breathed a moment, catching his breath, before starting a challenging pace, really putting his back into it. He grabbed Hammer’s hair, because he’d been imagining that, but quickly realized he needed his hands to brace himself if he was going to keep up this kind of _hammering._ Grunting and groaning, Tony braced his hands against Hammer’s ass, against his hips, grabbing at his sides. “Fuck,” he muttered, pulling out. “Up against the Z3.”

Hammer winced and looked back at him, clearly annoyed. “What?”

“The _red car_ ,” Tony said slowly and smacked Hammer in the ass. The noise was satisfying and Hammer was being slow, so he did it again. Hammer yelped with each crack of Tony’s hand against his ass and scrambled for the car. Tony nodded in satisfaction, bent him over the hood, and went back to fucking him stupid, a much easier proposition like this. He braced himself against the side of the car and did his absolute best to ream Hammer properly. Didn’t want anyone saying Tony couldn’t show them a hell of a time. 

And, no, it didn’t last half an hour, of course, but when Tony panted, “This is it,” Hammer just moaned quietly. Tony came hard, hips slapping against Hammer’s ass a few more times while he spent. Hammer’s hips rolled back a few more times, chasing after Tony’s cock while Tony just stood there, cock softening inside the guy. Tony reveled in the aftermath of some truly memorable sex. 

Of course, all good things. Tony pulled gingerly out and pulled off the condom, tying it and flicking into the furthest corner or the garage. He patted Hammer on the ass. “That was nice,” he said feelingly. “I’m going to get back to the party.”

While Tony pulled his briefs and jeans back on, he got a good look at post-coital Hammer: half-hard, smeared in grease and come from his knees to his hairline, hair a mess, shirt a bit torn. He was a mess and Tony just smiled, entertained. “Later,” he said, tugging his t-shirt into place and strolling back toward the party.

***

Maybe, Tony supposed with the clarity of hindsight, there had been a reason for Justin Hammer to dislike him so personally.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the hammer jokes. I tried to keep it to a minimum, but there was no way my Tony muse wouldn't find it hilarious.
> 
> In case you're dying to know what the cars were, they were [a BMW Z3](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BMW_Z3) and [an Alpina V8 Roadster](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alpina#Alpina_Roadster_V8). No, I know nothing about cars, but there was also no way Tony wouldn't be paying attention.
> 
> Also, the title is from a translation of a quote by Plato complaining about how much the next generation sucks. ("The father accustoms himself to become like his child and fears his sons, while the son likens himself to his father, and feels neither shame nor fear in front of his parents, so he may be free.") I really need to just start titling my smut things like "TONY/JUSTIN SMUT," but... eh.


End file.
